


The Exest

by QuickLikeLight



Series: Halestead [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ableist Language, Alternate Universe - Human, Halestead, M/M, Minor Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/pseuds/QuickLikeLight
Summary: This is not worth it.





	

“Jackson, please don’t -”

_SLAM!_

The door to Stiles’ room opens almost reflexively as their apartment door closes. Within seconds his best friend is standing in front of him, rubbing comforting hands up and down Scott’s biceps and glaring at the door.

“Dude, this is not worth it. He is not -”

“Please don’t.” Scott hangs his head, blinking back tears. They’ve been over this time and again, so many times in the two years that he and Jackson have been off and on that he doesn’t even need to hear Stiles spit the words he knows by heart: _Why do you do this to yourself, he’s never going to be what you need, he’s never going to stay_.

This is not worth it.

//

“So this is the hovel you two have found yourselves, huh?” Jackson’s voice creeps over his skin like it always has, and Scott tries not to shudder at the bored, deflated sound of it.

“This is our place.” He tries to indicate the whole building in one half-hearted sweep of his hand.

“It’s nicer than I expected,” Jackson shrugs, and crosses his feet where they are propped up in the chair next to Scott. “I mean, considering Stilinski lives here, I figured it’d be an actual nut house.”

“Don’t.” Scott stops him with a hard look and takes a sip of his coffee. “That language is offensive, and Stiles is my best friend. You don’t get to do that.”

“You know, when you boys decide to grow up and be big kids like the rest of us, the whole ‘best friends forever’ thing is going to have to stop,” Jackson sneers. “You two still sleeping in bunk beds like freshman year? Does somebody have to break out the hose so Stilinski lets you go to work?”

“Jackson, I said stop,” Scott growls, gritting his teeth as he stares at the little wood table between them.

“Problem boys?” Cora sweeps by, voice nowhere near as friendly as Laura’s. She glares at Jackson before scooping up his half-empty mug off the table.

“I wasn’t done with-”

“Oh, no worries,” she smiles, forced. “Just putting it in a to-go cup for you. I’d hate for you to stick around.”

Jackson works that over in his head for a moment before squinting at her. “You mean you’d hate for me to _have_ to stick around?”

Cora looks thoughtful as she piles whipped cream on top of his non-fat sugar free vanilla latte. “No, I’m pretty sure I said it correctly the first time.”

Scott snorts into his cup.

 //

“Oh God, Jackson, hurry,” Scott breathes, rutting back against his body as Jackson reaches around him to unlock the door.

“Eager for it tonight?” Jackson huffs against his ear, teasing. The key in the lock is abominably slow, and the mixture of drinking and dancing and Jackson’s hands on his body at the club have made him desperate for it, for the feeling of Jackson’s body on his, over his. “Fucking missed this didn’t you?”

“Just want you in me,” Scott says, grinding back against him in a slow, dirty roll.

Jackson _laughs_.

Not like, a cute, teasing laugh, fond and playful. No. This is a full-throated belly laugh, tinged with cruelty that Scott had hoped -

Well. He’d hoped for a lot of things.

“Sorry, sorry,” Jackson says, still laughing, and Scott’s face burns with it. “It’s just. I really don’t think I’ll ever get over how much of a slut you are. You just can’t stand not having me -”

“That’s enough,” Scott says, trying to keep his voice steady, light. The key turns in the door handle as Stiles pulls open the door from the other side.

“Thanks for bringing him home, Jacks,” Stiles smiles, big and fake as he pulls Scott into their apartment by the arm.

“Didn’t you hear him, Stilinski?” Jackson sneers and rolls his hips in a lewd display. “Scotty boy wants a piece. Move aside.”

“I don’t think so,” Stiles shrugs, wrenching the keys out of the lock and tossing them over his shoulder toward the coffee table. They land on the floor. “I think Scott’s probably had too much to drink. And I’m pretty sure I told you last time you two broke up that if you got him drunk again, I’d call my dad and break your nose.”

“Hey, Scott’s a grown man. He can make his own decisions.” Still, Jackson backs away from the doorway where Scott clings tiredly to the frame and Stiles’ side. His face looks harsher in the dim yellow light of the hallway than it did in the club, or out on the street. Looks… cruel, like Scott knows he can be, often is, when it comes to them.

“Go home, Jackson,” Scott musters up the courage to say. He’s already walking away though, shoulders a tense line and head thrown back like he’s wading through rising water.

 //

“Who was that guy?” Cora asks as soon as Jackson leaves. She plops into the chair he vacated, stirring a cup of coffee with a wooden stick.

“Ex,” Scott states simply. He’s not sure if that describes exactly what Jackson is to him – first boyfriend and last love and magnetic mistake he made again and again and strongest contender for “Worst Person I Ever Met Who Isn’t My Dad” – but he feels like maybe Cora isn’t interested in that anyway.

“How ex?” she asks, eyebrows high. Scott looks toward the stairwell where he can hear Derek whistling as he changes out the artwork on the hooks. He licks his lips absently as he watches Derek come down the stairs two at a time, lean over the counter to tease Laura about her third lemon poppyseed muffin of the day. Derek’s tee shirt rides up along his side, showing off a slip of skin above his jeans, and Scott has to physically drag his eyeballs back to Cora’s face to remind him what they were talking about.

“Oh, Jackson? The exest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is valuable to all fic writers, and I'm no exception. If you enjoyed this story, please let me know.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://quicklikelight.tumblr.com).


End file.
